


Happy Birthday, Maki ♡

by Satan_Yazawa



Series: Love Live Birthdays [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/F, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_Yazawa/pseuds/Satan_Yazawa
Summary: Maki didn't particularly care about birthday plans, so she left them up to her girlfriend, Nozomi. This was a mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi im Sa_Ya and i love nozomaki
> 
> also they're both pretty much living together in this, but I'm going to say that Maki's just over at Nozo's a lot. so often that she keeps a bunch of stuff there and has a room idk its fanfic just go with it

"Maki~! Have you decided what you want to do on your birthday yet?" Nozomi asked, her enthusiasm present as always as she burst into the room she had let the redhead use as her own when she would visit.

"Look, Nozomi, I told you. I don't really care what we do. You can plan it all if you want to. Ask everyone else in μ's to help if you want. I don't mind." Maki hadn't turned round to face her girlfriend, for she was busy writing something on her laptop.

"So, I can do _anything_ for your birthday?" Nozomi said quietly, loud enough to be heard by Maki, but still quiet enough to sound like she was simply speaking her thoughts to herself.

"D-don't even think about doing something... inappropriate!" blurted the first-year. Maki's face was slowly becoming the same colour as her hair.

"I wouldn't dream of it! And I'm _sure_ that I was thinking of something much less lewd than whatever caused you to say that." Nozomi stifled a chuckle as Maki stared dumbfounded at her. Nozomi was amazing at teasing people, and she did love to see Maki's rather adorable expressions when she did so. "But we won't need μ's for what I'm planning."

"I'm beginning to regret this choice..."

To that, Nozomi only chuckled.

 

* * *

 

 

"She's going to be so surprised when she sees this." Nozomi had been planning Maki's birthday for a little under a week, but it wasn't too complicated. She had some birthday cupcakes ready in the kitchen, but the main spectacle was the huge fortress of pillows and blankets in the living room. Nozomi had surprised herself with the amount of pillows and cushions she had lying around to make something that took up most of the space in the room. She had taken so long to make it, and many attempts after one cushion would fall off. But she had managed to do it, she managed to make a full on fortress. It was supported by her couch cushions, and she had some blankets that barely stretched across the top. There were cushions and pillows galore making up the flooring, and she was proud of herself. She would be perfectly fine sitting in there with Maki doing whatever the redhead wished.

 _Ding-dong._ Maki had arrived. Nozomi got up from her makeshift bed in the fort, careful not to knock the walls down, and answered with a huge grin. "I'm worried," was Maki's first thought, which she vocalised without hesitating.

"Don't worry, you're going to love it." Nozomi's grin did not fade at all. "Now, to the living room!" the twin-tailed girl grabbed Maki by the wrist and ran to the room which held the birthday girl's surprise.

Maki's jaw dropped a little. "What on earth is this?" She looked mildly afraid of the soft structure her girlfriend had built.

"It's a pillow fort!" Nozomi exclaimed as she sat back down on a loose cushion. "Come join me!"

"Um... it's a bit big for a pillow fort. And aren't we a little old for this?"

"Don't you like it?" Nozomi frowned, a bit playfully, but she was also a little concerned that Maki didn't like the fort.

"I... never said that." Maki turned her head slightly to hide her face. Nozomi smiled widely, then jumped off of her pillow and onto the carpet. She crawled over to Maki, who was eyeing her suspiciously, and pulled her down with her. Maki then proceeded to let out a squeal, as Nozomi's laughter filled their ears.

"Are you gonna join me now, Maki?"

"I guess I could," she said, trying to look as if she didn't care. Unfortunately for her, Nozomi knew her too well. She could tell how badly Maki wanted to enter the fort that had been made especially for her. And she was right to, it was her special day, Nozomi had thought.

"Yay!" Nozomi gestured to a pile of pillows that she had been lying on earlier, asking Maki to take it as her seat. They sat together in the fort, talking about this and that, and Nozomi handed Maki a present. A silver necklace with a small amethyst hanging down at the centre.

"You shouldn't have. I'm not just saying that, these are pretty expensive, I think." Maki had said, though she didn't hesitate to put it on with a little assistance from Nozomi.

"Nope. It's perfect for you. It's like a mix between my hair colour and your eye colour, so you needed to have it!" Nozomi replied, smiling at her girlfriend's new piece of jewellery. "Wait there."

And so Maki waited, biting her nails and glancing at the door occasionally. She didn't really mean to bite her nails, it was just a bad habit.

Nozomi came through after what seemed like centuries, but with a tray of nine cupcakes. Each of them had one small candle in it, and they all had a different colour of icing. One for each member of μ's. "Happy birthday, Maki, ♡" she sang quietly.

Even if it was just the two of them, it was still nice to be able to think of their best friends on the first year's birthday. And so once again they sat, together, talking about anything, or just sitting in a peaceful silence. As nice as teasing the redhead could be, Nozomi decided to forgo it for the most part that night, and doing so allowed her to enjoy the sweetness of the moment where she snuggled up with Maki, wiping crumbs away from her girlfriend's mouth despite her protests.

"You love me too much, Nozomi."

"You're wrong. I can never love you enough," she corrected, tackling Maki lightly and bringing the taller beneath her. She tickled her a little, eliciting giggles and a small snort. "So ticklish..." she murmured.

Maki reflexively kicked her leg a little as her girlfriend tickled her sides, knocking the fort's wall over slightly. They laughed some more about that, but didn't bother to fix it. Maki couldn't stay the night, so it would be ripped down anyways. Their night was silly and playful, and nothing like Maki's harsh exterior.

But Nozomi knew her better. She knew that Maki was as soft as her pillow fort.


End file.
